


Fan-Fiction…The Story

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenAres, Gabrielle, and Xena find out something very interesting about the future.





	Fan-Fiction…The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, and I’m not making any money from this story. This is a story that points out something in the Xenaverse. No spoilers lets just say it takes place in S5 or something…or S6 perhaps. It doesn’t affect the story. Enjoy!

“So…Ares where are we going to?” Xena asked the dark, brooding, god of Olympus.   
  
He simply smiled in return “The three of us have been summoned to appear in front of Cifnaf”   
  
Gabrielle looked at the God of War “Never heard of him…uh her?”   
  
Ares looked at the little bard “It’s a her…and I don’t know why”   
  
“Alright, we will come with you” Xena got ready why Gabrielle ate the remainder of her breakfast. When everything was packed up and put away, they both took one of Ares’ hands and were whisked away by the god of war.   
  
Moments later they appeared in a huge room archived with scrolls, the bookcases were adorned with letters written like the following A/X, A/G, X/G, X/J, A/G/X, Au/X, Aph/A and many more.   
  
“Ares, what is this place?” the warrior princess was slightly baffled at what she saw. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Cifnaf appeared.  
  
“Greetings, Ares, Xena and Gabrielle you must be wondering who I am, my name is Cifnaf, I am the inspiration of which people and gods draw from. The reason I’ve called you here is that in the future you stories and journeys are portrayed on a television show called Xena: Warrior Princess, which is a spin off from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys”   
  
The trio looked confused “Television”   
  
Cifnaf looked at them “Its kinda like live theatre that is in a box that each house can watch when they want”   
  
Ares grinned and said “Cool, I’ll be looking forward to that!”   
  
Xena eyed Cifnaf carefully “whats this scroll archive have to do with us”   
  
The Goddess smiled at the warrior princess “All these people in the future have written these stories about you. Some are more on the truth than the others. The letters define what relationship is in the scrolls. Of course there are the just plain adventure and comedy one etc…which are filed under those such names. Let me give you a short list of some of the more popular categories. Two of the most popular are A/X and X/G. Which also fall under the names of shippers and subbers respectively…but you don’t need to know that. Now about that list….get ready   
  

    
    
    A/X = Ares and Xena
    
    X/G= Xena and Gabrielle
    
    A/G= Ares and Gabrielle
    
    X/JC= Xena and Caesar
    
    G/J= Gabrielle and Joxer
    
    X/J= Xena and Joxer

  
  
The trio was starting to look and feel really sick   
  
“Hang on…people are writing about me and Joxer being in love, I’m a warrior princess my true love is in this room”   
  
Cifnaf looked at the green people and thought well I don’t really want them to throw up “O.Kay in that case just stay away from the far end”   
  
“Why?” came the obvious answer.   
  
“Because that’s where the Ares/Aphrodite, Gabrielle/Cupid, Xena/Petracles, Xena/Autolycus, Xena/Hercules, Ares/Hercules, Ares/Iphicles, Xena/Iphicles, Gabrielle/Aphrodite, Gabrielle/Iolaus, Ares/Caesar sections etc.. are!”   
  
When she finished talking she noticed here people trying to find pots to throw up in.   
  
“I advise you to stay in the shippers and subbers section”   
  
Xena who could just barely talk grounded out “Shippers are people who believe in me and Ares and Subbers are people who believe in myself and Gabrielle…am I right!”   
  
Cifnaf nodded.   
  
Gabrielle quickly asked to be excused when she came across the huge G/J library.   
  
Ares came up to Xena and put his arm around her shoulder “This is just…great! Personally I’m glad that people write about us, especially the X/A stories”   
  
Xena smiled seductively “Hmm…true it wouldn’t be good if all those subbers found out that all those challenges you give me are just to keep me entertained. By the way thankyou for the ambrosia, because I’ll be able to read loads of this stuff especially the A/I, A/JC…A/H”   
  
Ares looked at her “Yeah! Well I’ll have fun reading the X/G section that should take a few millennia to get through”   
  
Both looked at each other laughing “As if!”   
  
Xena caught hold of Ares’ arm “Why don’t we go to the A/X section”   
  
Both of them laughing ran to it but when they got there they discovered only one short aisle of stories.   
  
“This is it!” Ares exclaimed. Xena shrugged “Well at least there’s some…over here…the M 15+ and the R rated ones…I wonder what these writers have us doing?”   
  
Together they opened the scroll. Xena blushed and Ares grinned “its good to know that they are up to date. That’s my personal favorite…that author if I didn’t know better I think is you”   
  
Xena blushed and quickly closed the scroll. “Hey look some comedies and… ah…romance” Ares opened up a scroll.   
  
“Hmm….I’m quite a gentleman I see!”   
  
Together they went to find Cifnaf.   
  
“What can I do for you?”   
  
Xena gulped and Ares paled “We were wondering if we could buy the entire A/X archive…how much will it cost us?”   
  
Cifnaf smiled “Nothing…its free!”   
  
With that Ares transported the entire small archive to his personal chambers where Xena and Ares spent three days reading all the stories and archiving them.   
  
After working hard for three days Xena as she shelved the last scroll looked towards Ares “You know what….I swear that about 10 times as many people write X/G fic than A/X!”   
  
“Very true, Xena. At least some people believe in the real relationship. But I must admit, people need to write more fan-fic about us”   
  
With that Xena and Ares fell down onto the floor laughing.   
  
Meanwhile Gabrielle is still back at Cifnaf’ reading through all the scrolls while munching on some scones Cifnaf made. To this day she is still getting through the X/G archive.   
  
“Why did I start with the X/G archive. At least I know who I love, Perdicus. I wonder where that section is!!!” Wondered the bard.   
  
Cifnaf walked over to a small collection that was locked with a key and bought back a basket with about 20 scrolls “Heres the stories about you and Perdicus! Not much was known about him. So that’s why authors tend to pair you up with Joxer or Iolaus”   
  
Gabrielle smiled brightly “At least there are some stories about the man I love” Gabrielle put aside the G/P scrolls and continued with her X/G ones.   
  
  
  
The moral of this story is that there isn’t enough Fan-Fic for us shippers about!   
  
  
  
* By the way if you haven’t worked it out by now Cifnaf is Fanfic spelt backwards *


End file.
